poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Return of Darth Sideous
Return of Darth Sideous is another movie of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk that takes place during season 7. Summary Darth Sideous and Darth Vader return to seek venenge and then Sideous turns the Royals, Mane 6, Blythe and godmothers to the darkside. Now Hiccup, Yuna, their friends, dragons and the pets (help from spongebob, Blackie, Patrick) must find Luke Skywalker, C-3PO, Han Solo, R2, Chewbacca to help change them back and stop Sideous. Plot The Star Destroyer fleet Out in the opening crawl, a fleet of Star Destroyers are in space. And the Emperor comes to Darth Vader and explains that he has a plan, he's gonna turn to royals, the godmothers, Mane 6, and Blythe to the dark side. And the fleet set off at light speed. Dragon races and games/Mucker's new invention Meanwhile, in Berk and Equestria the dragon riders and many of the team are doing races. As well as some other games. Meanwhile, Mucker is building something. Later, the team come into his workshop. Mucker explains that he is trying to invent some turrets that can be attached to the dragons. So far, he made a successful machine gun one, but he is having trouble with creating one with plasma laser and phaser turrets. The trouble is, he can't make them have a strong enough destructive blast. He then gives the plasma laser turrets another test but it suddenly blasted a huge blast that made the test ship blow into a million pieces. Ariel's nightmare That night, we see Ariel having trouble sleeping, in the dream world we see the kingdom's falling and then we see Stormtroopers. And then showed a cloaked figure, which revealed to be Blythe! And then Darth Vader soon turns Ariel to the dark side! As she wakes up from Flounder. The next morning, she then explains about the vision she saw in her dream. The pets cringe in fear from hearing the story. The attack Later on, the fleet arrives at earth. Just as Mucker gets the laser turret working right, everyone hears thumping. as everyone takes a look outside, there were walkers and robots controlled by pilots! Then shortly after, several armies of Stormtroppers were there! And soon Darth Vader arrives, he then gets in a short duel with Yuna. But then Sidious throws some of our heroes far away. Then turns to the royals, Mane 6, Blythe, and the godmothers. Transformation Sideous, then puts them on chairs. And then the officers take out a transformation machine. and then hook it up to each of the chairs and then, it fires! Everyone cringes and yell out in agony. But then suddenly, they start to transform! And then, boom! When the smoke clears everyone is now under the Darkside! (Showing the alicorns with glowing green eyes and purple smokey trials, The Mane 6 and Shining Armor with darker coat colors and red eyes, the godmothers with dark hair and new dark dresses, and Blythe is now a different color and she is wearing different clothes and a cape]. And Palpatine orders them to hunt down the others. After they leave, R2 is watching them (from the hill outside Canterlot) with a spy cam. To the others/Finding help The others are far out in the bad lands. They wondered what happened to the others. So they start to journey back to Equestria. Encounter with the Sith/"Sith-I-Fied"/The duel with friends It took a while, but they make it back. However, they are meet with a terrible sight. There was the others! (Sith-I-Fied), they try to escape but they get trapped. So they had no choice but to fight them, they draw their lightsabers and duel them. They tried there best to get them under control, but have no effect. They then call in Stormtroopers to arrest them. But then a giant ship (The " ") swoops down and someone grabbed our heroes. Tie Fighter chase Inside the ship is Spongebob, Blackie, Patrick, Mushu, Flik, and the Circus bugs. They explain that they had made friends in the hills. Then Tie Fighters start chasing them! They then draw them to the mountains and then they crash some of them. And then they shoot some of them down, with back turret lasers. Meeting the Star Wars heroes And they land on one of the mountains. After they land, they meet Luke Skywalker, the Vikings are fascinated and then he leads them to a base. Inside the base are Leia, C-3PO, Han Solo, R2, Chewbacca. The team then explain about what happened. R2 then shows some info he gathered. (showing that Sideous turned them to the Darkside) Which shocks them. The pets then grieve that Blythe was turned bad and fear that they will never have the old Blythe back. But Luke says he'll try and fix it all. And tells Skyla he'll get her mom, dad, and Belle back. And tells the rest of the gang the same thing. However, Vader can sense Luke's presence, and sends the Mane 6, royals, Blythe, and the Godmothers to bring back Yuna alive. After they leave, the Emperor feels something is happening. Then he senses that Luke is gonna reform them back. So he sends for more backup, of Imperials. Mountain attack We return to the mountain base and Snowdrop is focusing the Force for her vision. is practicing using her saber by levitating. Yuna then contacts her and she stops and Snowdrop comes. Yuna then uses R2's communications to contact Admiral Ackbarr, then after wards, she contacts Mucker and requests several of the dragon mounted turrets. Which are teleported in, then Imeprail Dropships are coming! The team quickly get ready for anything. As R2 mounts the turrets on the dragons, and they get use to them. They then take test flights and soon become pros at using them at the Stormtroopers. Then they fly out and start fighting the Stomrtroopers and the mind controlled Sith attacked. Everybody then starts to duel with them again. As the dragons fly above and use their new turrets against the big walkers. Mushu then tries to shoot fireworks. However, he has trouble. and the fireworks he sets off, instead. Then Princess Luna grabs Yuna! Nightstar tries to get her, but fails as the Empire leaves. Yuna confronts the Emperor At the castle, Yuna confronts the Emperor and explaining that over confusion is his weakness. The emperor then explains that the faith of her friends is her's. Then Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Darth Sideous, Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, Leia, C-3PO, Han Solo, R2, Chewbacca, and in the Chronicles of Equestria and the Isle of Berk franchise *Flik, the Circus Bugs, and Mushu Guest star in this film Scenes *The Star Destroyer fleet *Dragon races and games/Mucker's new invention *Ariel's nightmare *The attack *Transformation *To the others/Finding help *Encounter with the Sith/"Sith-I-Fied"/The duel with friends *Tie Fighter chase *Meeting the Star Wars heroes *Mountain attack *Yuna confronts the Emperor * * *The Pets Rally the Dinosaurs * *Ultimate Lightsaber duel! Soundtrack #Star Wars opening theme the opening crawl text #Star Wars 3 - Padme's Ruminations (during Ariel's nightmare) #(when Yuna duels Darth Vader) #W&G: Curse of the Were Rabbit - Transformation (when the Royals, Mane 6, Blythe and godmothers get turned to the darkside) #Wolf-I-Fied (Sith-I-Fied) #"Fighting is Magic: Twilight Sparkle stage theme" (when the dragons train with the mounted turrets) #(during the mountain attack) # #(during the ultimate lightsaber duel) Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk